villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nudar
Nudar is the leader of a group of Naked Alien Scammers from the Futurama Direct-To-DVD Movie, "Bender's Big Score". He has a passionate love for personal information, detected by his sprunger, a sack that engoregous in the presence of information. He is voiced by Dave Hermen. In the movie, he and his friends (though he refers to them as his "Naked Brothers"), Sclump and Fleb, fool the Planet Express into signing a petition. Unknown to them, the "petition" a mere scam to get their e-mail addresses. They even trick Professor Fransworth by saying he's won the Spanish Lottery. Unknown to him, while wiring his information, he was signing away the deed to his company. Not only that, but he fooled Bender into an Obedience Virus (iObey). Sooner on, now weilding the rights to Planet Express, Nudar finds something in the wall behind a painting and orders Bender to tear open the wall to find out what it is. Once the wall it teared down, The Professor's Secret Safe is shown, with Tax Forms, Combination Hair, Blood and Stool Samples and More. But all of these findings are second-rate when Nudar detects a Level 87 code on Phillip J. Fry's butt. As they soon find out, it's on the eye of his Bender Tatoo. Ordering Bender to read the code, it summons Time Sphere, the key to time-travel. Nudar then gets the ingenious idea to go to the past and steal its valuable using his supeiror weapons. In an attempt to stop him, Nibbler warns him that a single use of the Time Sphere could be universe-endangering. With Nudar not even remotely caring, he sends his army of Nibbloians to attack, which Nudar, Sclump and Fleb do away with quickly by whacking their tiny, tiny shuttles with chairs. Later on, Sclump tells Nudar that the code can only go back to the past, and is unable to go back to the present. Bender, still under Nudar's control, offers to go back to the past and do the stealing. And, being a robot, he could wait out the few years. Nudar finds this idea perfect, but later on realizes the danger of the code. So he blanks it from Bender's Memory and attempts to vaporize Fry, thinking he remembered the code. Though he didn't, Fry used Amy's mirror to read the code to go back to the past. Knowing this, Nudar then sends Bender back to the past to terminate Fry. When he comes back, a heartbroken Bender is released of Nudar's control, as he is no longer needed to his plan. However, Fry was still found alive by the fact he time-traveled more than once. However, since he still had the code, Nibbler had to zap it off his rear end. As time moves on, Nudar and his acquaintances even trick President Nixon's Head, and as such, The Rest of the Planet, out of a home, causing all of earth to evacuate. Later on, after Earth fought back, won back the planet, and blew up Nudar and his pals, it is found out that Nudar is still alive as he wore a doomproof platinum vest. He detects the code on Lars Flimore, and orders him to give the code or he'll shoot Leela. Unfortenately for Nudar, he releases a time parodox duplicate of Bender prone to self-destruct, and takes him down alongside with him. Nudar is one of the most popular villains of the series despite his single appearence. He is co-creator David X Coleen's favorite character in the series, and has an action figure in the Futurama Toynami Action Figure Line-Up. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Futurama Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Hatemongers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Villains